Red Alert
by Blue Eyed Dragon Girl
Summary: Wes is caught in the middle of devestating battle! Now he is all alone! No longer a one shot random battle scene! I wrote more! Enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own star trek or any of its characters! Blah blah blah! Not making money! Yada yada yada! Who would buy this crap anyways?_

_Hey people! This is officially my second Star Trek fan fic! Not sure if this is going to be a one shot or not! If it isn't it will probably be one of the longest chapters in the whole bloody story! I have yet to decide! Hope you enjoy this anyways! I always wanted to write a Star Trek bridge battle scene! Tougher than I thought! Way too many tiny details to include! ANYways! Here it is! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Red alert! Red alert! All hands to their stations!"

"Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!"

For Wesley Crusher that sound had always terrified him. Maybe it was the flashing red lights. Maybe it was because of all the commotion and hustle and bustle it caused but it always terrified him.

"Stupid Starfleet techno guys!" Wesley muttered to himself. Why couldn't they have picked a less imposing sound for the red alert? He knew it was to relay the sense of urgency that came with the red alert but why did it always have to sound like the ship was about to explode every time they got into a situation? The guys who built this ship obviously knew nothing about what it was like to actually live on them or they would have picked something a little nicer or at least something that wouldn't scare the shit out of you while you were in the middle of sleeping.

Luckily (or not so luckily) Wesley was on the bridge when the red alert was sounded. They had just encountered what looked to be a fairly hostile looking, very powerful, very big, unidentified ship. In most regular instances, the encounter of such a vessel would usually only lead to a yellow alert, but unfortunately for them, this ship had decided to lock weapons on them.

"Raise shields Mr. Worf," barked Captain Picard, "and hail them. I want to know what the devil is going on here."

"Raising shields," Worf replied. "Hailing." There was a brief silence. "They are not responding Captain.

"Open a channel then."

"Channel open, sir."

"Unidentified vessel," Captain Picard said striding forward. "This is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise. You are in violation of federation law. Release your weapons lock or we will be forced to return fire."

There was silence for a moment.

"No response, sir. They are ignoring us," said Worf.

"What is their weapons status?"

"They are equipped with high intensity phasers and a full compliment of photon torpedoes. I am getting a strange reading though. I am picking up some sort of sub space disturbance within their armory."

"What kind of disturbance?" Picard asked questioningly.

"Unknown, sir." Worf replied. Suddenly his expression changed. "Sir! They are powering up weapons."

"Mr. Crusher, evasive maneuvers!" Picard ordered.

"Aye sir!" Wesley responded, trying to hide the panic in his voice. His hands were flying rapidly across his consol, furiously trying to fly out of harm's way. In his experience Wesley had become a fairly good pilot, especially in combat situations. It had really improved his reaction time. The problem was the Enterprise was a big ship. Unlike some of the smaller simulators he liked to practice on in the holodeck, the Enterprise was not very good at maneuvering at short range. The ship could make warp nine but in the heat of battle when they were only using impulse power, it was like playing soccer with a medicine ball. It seemed that all Wesley could really do in these kind of situations was try to minimize the damage, where, if he couldn't avoid the shot, he would expose the strongest part of the shield or a non-essential area of the ship, while protecting their vitals.

In this case Wesley was forced to do just that. First he attempted to get out of range, literally rolling the Enterprise over in a side step kind of maneuver. It worked for their first shot just barely avoiding their phasers. Then he attempted to roll the ship over and circle round while not exposing their nacelles. He needed to keep them in the defensive while allowing the Enterprise to make their offensive.

While this was going on, Picard barked at Worf to return fire on the enemy vessel. To their disappointment, this had little effect. Apparently the ship not only had more powerful weapons than them, but it also had better shielding that they were able to sustain unwaveringly even while their powered their weapons.

Wesley was still trying, with surprising success, to evade the enemy fire, only getting clipped here and there by their phasers. Thankfully, the shields were, for the most part, holding up fairly well under the stress. That was until the other ship decided to pull out their big guns.

The other ship had just targeted one of their nacelles and Wesley was once again attempting to roll out of the way. This time, it didn't work. The other vessel fired a photon torpedo that, to their shock, passed right through their shields. The whole ship rocked violently as they aft nacelle was nearly blown right off. Wesley clung to his consol with a death grip that still barely held him in his seat. Other standing crew members, including Captain Picard were flung violently across the room. To his left, Data as usual, was barely affected by the sudden jerk, although Wesley wouldn't be surprised if there were some dent marks in that consol from Data's sturdy grip that kept him still.

Commander Riker rushed to help a slightly disoriented Captain up from the ground. Other crew members tended to the recently fallen who were sprawled aimlessly across the bridge. Two officers had been fairly unlucky in their injuries. Already one person had broken their wrist while another's consol had exploded in front of him. The two were rushed off to sick bay while others stepped in to take their posts.

"Damage report," yelled the Captain.

"Hull breaches on decks 20, 21, 22, 23, and 24," one ensign replied.

"Sir," responded data, "we have just lost one of our nacelles."

"What do you mean lost?" Riker demanded. "What the hell happened to our shields?"

Worf interrupted before Data could answer. "Sir, they are firing again."

"Brace for impact!" shouted Picard.

More sparks flew as the ship was once again rocked by a violent blow. Everyone who had had a chance grabbed onto to whatever was nearest to them, but that still did little for most. Wesley fell right of his chair this time and was sent tumbling across the room. He quickly scrambled back into his seat, ignoring the pain he now felt in his right hand that he had used to break his fall. It wasn't broken so it was good enough for now. He could head to sick bay later on.

"Hull breaches on deck 12, 13, 14, and 15. Connecting corridors have been sealed off." Data announced.

"Full power to the shields," commanded the Captain.

"Sir, the shields **_are _**at full power" Worf replied looking fairly confused. "Their photon torpedoes passed right through them."

"But how is that possible?"

"They appear to be using some sort of multiphasing type of photon torpedo. It would explain for the subspace disturbance we picked up earlier on their ship."

"Can we compensate?"

"I do not believe so." Data replied emotionlessly.

"Sir!" Worf interrupted, "They've targeted our deflector dish. Firing."

"Brace for –

Before Captain Picard could even finish his sentence this time, all hell broke loose. Sparks flew as consols exploded. This enormous shake forward and sent both Captain Picard and Commander Riker right across the room. Wesley was thrown forward in his seat, smashing his ribs and head on his consol and knocking the wind right out of him. Worf, who had been at weapons, was thrown right off the upper level of the bridge down to the lower. Data managed, as always to hold onto consol for support. Unfortunately, it had been one of his consols that exploded sending the android sprawling on the floor.

The lights flickered on and off, as the secondary systems struggled to maintain power. One of the environmental ducts had blown out and was sending smoke into the room while other consols continued to spark. Wesley sat up partially in his chair, coughing and struggling to get air back in lungs, reeling from intense pain in his head. As he looked around he saw that not everyone was getting up from that last shake. Data lay motionless beside his Ops. consol while commander Riker was shakily getting up from the ground. He immediately tended to both Captain Picard and Worf who were both unconscious. Worf appeared to have a broken leg and Captain Picard had a fairly nasty blow to the head. Behind them at the back of the bridge an ensign named Yakura was also struggling to his feet.

With Captain Picard out of commission, Commander Riker was now in charge.

"Mr. Yakura, status report," Riker barked.

Ensign Yakura scrambled over to weapons control and began checking the systems. "Shields are down, weapons inoperative. We've sustained heavy damage to the deflector dish and there are multiple hull breaches all over the ship?"

"Mister Crusher, can you get us out of here?"

"No sir, warp drive went down when we lost the nacelle. Impulse is down too," Wesley replied shakily. His face then turned grave. "Commander, we're dead in the water."

For a moment Commander Riker's face turned as grave as Wesley's. He sighed. There was very little they could do now but he still had to take command. Just a quickly as he had let it drop, he put his poker face back on.

"Mr. Crusher, switch to Ops. since Comm. is obviously not going to do us much good with the warp drive down. Mr. Yakura, maintain you position at weapons control." Commander Riker tapped his comm. badge. "Riker to La Forge. Geordie, please tell me you have good news."

"_Commander…" _came the muffled voice of Commander La Forge. Static and background noise of a chaotic engineering was practically drowning out his voice. _"The warp core is losing containment. We can't stabilize it much longer. We have to eject!"_

"Can you raise shields?" Riker asked getting worried about his friend.

"_No, the deflector dish was too damaged. But we don't have choice. We have to eject or we'll lose the whole-" _Suddenly an explosion was heard in the background followed by screaming. Commander LaForge could be heard yelling commands amid the chaos until the signal was cut off.

"Geordi! Geordi!" Commander Riker tapped his comm. badge several more times before finally giving up.

Suddenly the ship gave a shudder. Wesley tapped furiously away at his consol looking for the source of the disturbance. "The warp core has been ejected, sir." Geordi had still managed to do duty, no matter what had happened down there. Good old reliable Geordi. Wesley seriously hoped he was all right.

Only moments later the ship gave a violent shake as the warp core exploded. All three remaining officers were thrown to the ground, and all silently sent curses to the person who installed the inertial dampers and whose credentials obviously needed to be rechecked.

"Status of the other ship?" Commander Riker asked, sounding more resigned than before.

"Undamaged," Ensign Yakura replied.

"I don't understand, sir," Wesley asked, "why are they just standing there? Why don't they finish us? I mean what the hell are they waiting for?" Wesley's voice was starting to rise in frustration. He had had enough of this. First they attack them for no reason, and then what? Will they just leave them to die? Wesley just wanted them to finish them or take whatever they came for. He just couldn't stand the waiting and not knowing.

It's funny how, it seems, that when God wants to punish us, he answers our prayers, because that is exactly what the strangers did. They took what they came for. And what they came for was every living person on the ship.

Wesley stared in horror as he watched Captain Picard, Lieutenant Worf, Commander Riker, and Ensign Yakura beam away right before his eyes. Commander Data, for some reason, was left behind, not that he was much use now, considering he was off line.

And then strangely enough, it left. The vessel which had nearly destroyed the one place Wesley was just starting to call home jumped to warp and out sight. Wesley must have sat there for a good five seconds dumbstruck before he came out of his shock. He furiously began scanning the ship to see if anyone else was taken. He couldn't detect any life signs. Of a crew compliment of over a thousand people, the only life sign he could detect was his own.

Wesley reached to tap his comm. badge only to find it missing from his chest. He searched around the bridge and found it lying near the comm. station. It had fallen off during the hit that had knocked out Captain Picard and Lieutenant Worf. It was the only reason he was still here and now, it was the reason he wasfeeling very, very alone.

* * *

_TBC...?_

_Maybe! If people like it enough I may keep it going! I have a few ideas about where this could lead! Just for a heads up, almost all ideas head towards a much darker path, which is something I have yet to do much writing about, and would love to try! (Spoiler: Wes may go crazy! Wouldn't that be fun?)_

_ANYways! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Whether good or bad, fabulous or flaming, it doesn't matter! I just want honesty! If you really hated it that much then by all means, flame away! I take no offence! At least I know what I've been doing wrong! I love critisism, it helps me improve!_

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So here it is! Chapter 2! I'm actually surprised I'm writing this. I didn't really like it and was gonna do a rewrite but apparently others liked it just fine! Always nice to hear! I had a moment of inspiration on how to continue this so this is what I've created! Forewarning! I was just gonna leave this as a one shot random battle scene! So if I run out of ideas and stop part way through, its cuz I don't even know who the bloody bad guys are yet! I still have to figure that out!It was supposed to be more about the characters than the mystery! I will try to get this done and not leave ya hanging! I know how annoying that can be!_

_Thanks to the reviewers: _

_its me, get over it: You convinced me, I've continued it! I hope you're not disappointed with the results._

_itsonlyme: Don't worry! I like him too! I wouldn't do anything TOO bad to him! (like turn him gay or something! That would be tragic and has happened to too many of my fav characters on FanFic! i.e. Simon from Firefly tear)_

_areoaq08: thanks for the support! Always appreciated._

_Anon: Good to know! And as you can see, I have!_

* * *

Silence… 

That was all Wesley heard as he gazed at the almost empty bridge that now lay in shambles. He walked around slowly taking in the sites. Many of the consols were singed from explosions; pieces of one of the science stations lay scattered about the upper deck of the bridge. Silently, the red alert lights were still flashing, unaware that the danger had left already.

Walking over to one of the few functioning consols, Wesley did a systems check: life support functioning but running on secondary systems. Since the warp core had been ejected that meant all shields and propulsion were down. All the emergency shields were holding, for now at least. That was somewhat encouraging. It meant he didn't have to worry about being sucked into space because he got off at the wrong deck. But who knew how long that would last. Comm. systems were down too. He was all alone up here.

Wesley sighed, straightening out his uniform. _What now… _he thought to himself. He began to drum his fingers on the consol. _What to do…what to do…_He spun around on his chair scanning the chaotic scene for some kind of answer. He found nothing. _I… I have no idea._ He stood up and began to pace the room.

"Breath…" Wesley told himself, "just breathe… just… just stay calm… what would Captain Picard do?" Wesley once again searched the room for an answer. "He would… um… he would… check the status of the ship… which I … just did. So then… he…uh… would check for… survivors. Data was left behind… and WAIT! Data!"

Wesley rushed over to inoperative android still lying face first on the floor. He had forgotten all about him. Wesley rolled him over. His face and chest were singed black from the explosion and one of his neural conduits was exposed. As Wesley examined it more closely he saw it had been damaged fairly badly. The lights that were usually flashing with life even when he was off line were black and absent of power. Wesley reached under Data's back and tried flipping Data's activation switch but nothing happened. He seemed obvious he wasn't going to be waking up any time soon until he underwent some major repairs. Repairs that Wesley couldn't do on the bridge and not when he still didn't know what was going on.

"Computer," Wesley commanded. "How many lifeforms are currently on board?"

Silence. There was no response.

"Computer?"

Still no response.

"Damn it." Wesley sighed. Just his luck.

Wesley walked back over to one of the science stations to do the scans himself. Unfortunately, like everything else in the ship besides life support, internal sensors were down.

"Oh come on! God damn it!" Wesley yelled in a mix frustration and fear. He sighed putting his head in his hands. Things were just not going his way today. Wesley gave the consol a resigning kick before spinning around in his chair.

_What now? _Wesley thought to himself. _Um…when in doubt…umm…follow the chain of command…_Wesley stared at the empty room. _Damn it _he thought nervously. He was in command, or of the bridge at least. Not that that was very useful as nothing worked. Then a thought hit Wesley. _What about the rest of the ship? I couldn't be the only one left, could I?_ Wesley paused. He didn't want to answer that question but the answer was invading his thoughts despite his protests. _Yes. _There was a good chance he was alone. He was alone. _I am alone. NO! _

Wesley shook his head. _No. _he thought to himself. He couldn't make any conclusions until he had proof. He was missed by the transport because he wasn't wearing his comm. badge. There had to be others. He couldn't be the only one.

Wesley got up and started pacing nervously again, attempting to control his breathing as the panic began to set in. He had to know and suddenly he was feeling very claustrophobic. He walked over to the turbo lift doors and stood waiting. Nothing happened.

"Right, no power, no turbolift."

Wesley tried to pry the doors open with his hands but he couldn't get his fingers in the crack. He couldn't get a proper grip. He grunted and pulled with all his might but the damn thing wouldn't open.

"UGH!" Wesley exclaimed slamming his fist into the door. "Let me out!" he commanded hitting the door again. "Let me out!" He hit the door again. "Let me out! Let me OUT! LET ME OUT!" With each scream Wesley violently attacked the door, punching and kicking, clawing at the un-openable doors. "_please…_" Wesley moaned as he relented his attack, panting.

He leaned his back against the doors and sunk to the ground defeated, wrapping his arms around his legs. He was trapped. Trapped in the one place he had fought so hard to gain a place on. What was worse was he was all alone and had no way to know what was going on with the rest of the ship. Was anyone still alive? What about his mom? How damaged was the sick bay area? Why had Data been left while the others had been taken? Did they only just take the bridge crew or a few specific people? Or did they take everyone? Everyone except him and Data? He had all these questions and no way to answer them.

_Options… I need options…_What could he do with the limited resources he had on the bridge? _I could try and bypass the system to tap into engineering… maybe send a message to another part of the ship or one of the independent systems…_Wesley shook his head. _But I don't have any power to sustain something like that. We're already running on secondary systems and I have to conserve power. No telling how long we'll be out here before someone finds us…_ Then a thought hit Wesley. How long will the ship be out here? They weren't exactly in the outskirts of the Federation but they also weren't at heart of it. He could be out here for days before anyone even noticed them and it usually takes at least a few weeks before Starfleet officially declares a ship missing. Then they still have to find them. _Days… Weeks…_That was a long time to be stuck in one room all by himself. What would he do? He couldn't even get to one of the escape pods because he was stuck on the bridge.

A feeling of dread washed over Wesley as he contemplated the time ahead of him. He would just have to keep himself busy… keep himself on task. _People with purpose or goals are less likely to go crazy…_or at least that's what he'd been told. Food wasn't that much of an issue. They had emergency rations that were technically supposed to last an entire bridge crew for quite a while.

_So in the mean time I'll just have to find something to keep myself busy…_Wesley stood up surveying the wreckage. He certainly had lots to do. _So… where should I start? _

_To be continued…

* * *

So there you go! I hope you liked it! I have ideas for the next chap so I'll try to get typing soon! No promises on a date though! Just soon! (like 2-3 weeks! Maybe even 1) _

As always! Please review! It is always appreciated, whether good or bad, fab or flaming, I don't care, I just want honesty! I don't mind flames so long as they are honest ones! If you hate it that much then do tell me what I am doing wrong so I can make a note of that for future stories! Thanks!

So there you go! I hope you liked it! I have ideas for the next chap so I'll try to get typing soon! No promises on a date though! Just soon! (like 2-3 weeks! Maybe even 1) 


	3. Author's Note:

Sorry people! I know you're all gonna hate me for this but I don't like this story anymore! I was just going to leave it as a random one shot battle scene but I got a good response so I decided to indulge! I like the idea but I'm gonna do a rewrite and take a different swing at this! For the record! I did fore warn that I wasn't crazy about this concept and might not finish! For anyone who's pissed, I'm very sorry! It just doesn't really inspire any ideas for me! I DO have some ideas that could work with this but I'm just not motivated to write any more for this! Sorry!

Thanks!


End file.
